boffandomcom-20200223-history
Teepo
Teepo is a character within Breath of Fire III & IV. He is a member of the dragon clan, also known as the Brood. A classic punk, he despises authority and loves to lash against it. Despite his gruff attitude, he cares deeply about Rei and Ryu for whom he considers brothers. Biography Breath of Fire III At the beginning of the game, Teepo is a purple-haired orphan and Rei's partner in crime. Shortly after Ryu's escape from authorities, Teepo and Rei find him alone and injured in the forest. In honoring their rugged lifestyle, the two agree to adopt Ryu and teach him the ways of thievery. With a poor harvest season in tow, both Teepo and Rei conspire to rob the house of the Woodsman Bunyan. However, they are caught and, seeking to teach the three the "importance of hard work," Bunyan instructs the young men to kill the monster Nue responsible for the food shortage. After defeating the creature, the dry season resides and the trio are cast as heroes to the villagers of McNeil. Entertaining newfound respect from the village, the boys are soon approached by a grifter named Loki. Loki convinces the group that if they want to become more famous, they should rob the Mayor of McNeil and give all the money to the villagers. The trio strong-arms the resources from McNeil, but to their horror, learn from Bunyan that Loki is a crook and McNeil is linked to the most dangerous Crime Syndicate of Syn City. The trio return to their treehouse only to find that it has been set ablaze by twin syndicate brothers Balio and Sunder. The Trio is easily defeated and separated from one another. Teepo is found by Ryu years later in the sacred refuge of Eden. Confessing his own Brood powers and the dangerous power of dragons, he pleads Ryu to confine himself in Eden and to cease his fight with the Goddess Myria. Assuming the form of Dragon Lord, Teepo attacks, only to be put down. In his dying words, Teepo confesses his only true desire was to live peacefully alongside Rei and Ryu. As disclosed near the end-game, Myria explains that Teepo was also a member of the Brood, and a fellow Clansman to Ryu; but unlike Ryu, he agreed with Myria's assessment that the Brood were far too powerful to be left alone and allowed himself to be imprisoned in Eden for eternity. Breath of Fire IV Teepo, along with Rei, makes a cameo appearance the Breath of Fire IV but has no direct connection to the storyline. He and Rei sell items at the village ruins where Ryu obtains his Kaiser form, most notably, the King Frog lure, the best lure in the game. Their appearance is believed to simply be an "Easter egg". Usage in Battle As Teepo is only available in the very first few hours of gameplay, the player only gets a sampling of what Teepo would be like as a full character. In battle Teepo is a moderately powerful swordsman, with exceptional magic abilities. Through hacking via gameshark, his stat growth is at the highest of any class. He can use any weapon or armour than Ryu can use at the time. His special feature is a kicking ability similar to Peco's headbutt Plot-Purpose The duality between Ryu and Teepo is a recurring theme of the game. They are of the same species and the same apparent age, they both start at Level 1, and Rei found each of them under the same circumstances. Their sprites are even head swaps of one another. While Teepo starts as by learning attack magic, Ryu starts as a healer. The theme of duality between Ryu and another character began with Ray in Breath of Fire II and continues with Fou-Lu in Breath of Fire IV and Bosch in Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter. Trivia *Most players believe that Teepo is the hardest fight in the game due to the Dragon Lord having a large amount of HP, AP, power and defence. It is quite possible that the Dragon Lord is even more powerful than Ryu in his Kaiser State. *At end game, the player may choose to heed Teepo's request and submit Ryu to eternity in Eden. This choice leads to an immediate game over. }} Gallery Image:Teepo Bed.jpg Image:Teepo 2.jpg Teepo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Brood Category:Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire III Boss Category:Boss Category:Breath of Fire III